A Journey In Unova
by vulpixlover
Summary: Scarlett and Sam along with Scarlett's Partner Eevee and Sam's Partner Starly Are going through there Journey. They are trying to have fun. And of course they are having fun, with new friends, battling, and having there Pokemon Evolve! But can Team Rocket get in the way of there journey?
1. Roxy Vs Blaze

Scarlett's POV-

Hi I'm Scarlett, I have 4 Pokemon. I am originally From Sinnoh and moved to Unova with my best friend Sam. So I have 1 pokemon from Sinnoh. My Partner is Pokemon from Sinnoh, My partner is an Eevee! She is very Adorable and Loving and Loves me! I also have a Leafeon that is from Sinnoh and is pretty awesome pretty awesome and is well trained. A Purrloin that is so COOL! Also a really Awesome Palpitoad!

Sam's POV-

Hi I'm Sam and I have 4 Pokemon. I am originally from Sinnoh like my best friend Scarlett. My Partner is Starly and I love him a lot! I also have a Foongus that I think is so adorable! A Timburr that is close to evolving! And a Vaporeon that is from Sinnoh!

" Hey Sam!" Said Scarlett. " Yeah?" Said Sam wondering what Scarlett was going to say. " Do you want to enter the Clubsplosion?" Said Scarlett hoping for a yes. " Yeah. But what got that get into your mind?" Said Sam. " Well it's happening in Two days and tomorrow is the last day to enter us and our Pokemon into the Clubsplosion." Scarlett explained to Sam. " Oh. I heard that Fighting Types do pretty good in the Clubsplosion." Said Sam. " Well I don't have any fighting Types." Said Scarlett. " That's okay. I'm going to enter Timburr!" Said Sam. " That's awesome! I'm going to enter Eeveee and I since I don't have a fighting type and I love Eevee and she's my awesome partner!" Said Scarlett. " That's great! I'm sure that Eevee will do great!" Said Sam as she was being happy for her friend. " Thanks! You and Timburr will do great!" Said Scarlett. " Awwwwwwww, thanks!" Said Sam. "You're welcome!" Said Scarlett.

-The Next Day-

This what Scarlett wrote down for The Clubsplosion:

Name: Scarlett

Pokemon you are entering: Eevee

Pokemon Partner: Eevee

Date: 8/20/12

This is what Sam wrote down for the Clubsplosion:

Name: Sam

Pokemon you are entering: Timburr

Pokemon Partner: Starly

Date: 8/20/12

" I'm so excited!" Said Sam. " I really hope that you or I win!" Said Scarlett. " Hey, will you let my Pokemon out and watch them while I battle and have them watch me battle?" Said Sam. " Sure, if you do the same form me." Said Scarlett. " Done Deal." Said Sam. " That's great!" Said Sam!

-The Next Day-

" Our round one battles are, Roxy Vs. Blaze, Sandy Vs. Bell, Sam Vs. Amelia, Scarlett Vs. Ashley, Jenny Vs. Vielot, Luke Vs. Andy, Stella Vs. Ally, Erin Vs. Kylie, Kyle Vs. Ben, Charlotte Vs. Annie, Melissa Vs. Jack, Sierra Vs. Leo, Candi Vs. Lauren, Rea Vs. Al, Smith Vs. Rocky, and Regina Vs. George." Said Don George.

" The prize will be a lifetime supply of Pokemon food!" Said Don George. " Wow! If I got the lifetime supply of Pokemon food, I would share it with you!" Said Scarlett. " I would share it with you too if I got the lifetime supply of Pokemon food!" Said Sam. " Alright, Now it's Roxy Vs. Blaze!" Said Don George. " Here, I'm going to let my Pokemon out right now." Said Scarlett. " So am I. But not Starly because she's already out." Said Sam. " Okay. Eevee's already out too." Said Scarlett. " Vaporeon, Timburr, and Foongus, come out!" Said Sam as Vaporeon, Timburr, and Foongus got let out from the Pokeballs. " Are you excited Timburr?" Said Sam. " Tim-burr." Said Timburr. " Leafeon, Palpitoad, and Purrloin, Come out!" Said Scarlett as the red light of the Pokeball let her Pokemon out. " Purrloin." Said Purrloin. "Eevee!" Said Eevee. " You're so cute Eevee!" Said Scarlett. " Eevee!" Said Eevee. " Well lets watch the battle!" Said Sam.

-The Battle-

" Come out Serperior!" Said Roxy. " Frillish, Lets go!" Said Blaze. "We'll go first!" Said Blaze. "BubbleBeam!' Said Blaze. " Dodge it Serperior, then use Leaf Tornado!" Said Roxy. * Frillish uses BubbleBeam but Serperior dodges and uses Leaf Tornado and it hits Frillish* " Good job Serperior!" Said Roxy. " Try BubbleBeam again Frillish!" Said Blaze. " Wow, you actually think it's going to work!" Said Roxy. * Frillish uses BubbleBeam* " Dodge!" Said Roxy. * Serperior Dodges* " Aright Frillish, keep using BubbleBeam!" Said Blaze. " Try to Dodge!" Said Roxy. * Serperior trys to dodge but never can* *Serperior faints* "Serperior is unable to battle, that means the winner is Frillish, which also means the Victor is Blaze!" Said Don George. "WOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!" The crowd yelled from the top of there lungs. " Great job Roxy!" Said Blaze. " Thanks, your Frillish is really cool!" Said Roxy. "Thanks. Well I had a nice battle!" Said Roxy. " Thanks I had fun!" Said Blaze. " I did too!" Said Roxy.


	2. Bell Vs Sandy

" Our next match is Sandy Vs. Bell!" Said Don George. " Let the match begin!" Said Don George. " Patrat, come out!" Said Sandy. " Lets go Joltik!" Said Bell. " We'll go first!" Said Sandy. " Patrat, use Bite!" Said Said Sandy. " Dodge it Joltik!" Said Bell. * Joltik Dodges the Bite* " Alright Joltik, Electro Ball!" * Electro Ball hits Patrat* " You're better than I thought. But anyways, Patrat, use Tackle!" Said Sandy. " Dodge it Joltik!" Said Bell. * Joltik Dodges the Tackle* " Good Job Joltik! Now Use Electro Ball!" Said Bell. * Joltik starts glowing a bright White Color* " Joltik, are you evolving?" Said Bell. * Joltik evolves into Galvantula* " Awesome! A Galvantula! Alright, Now finish Patrat up with Electro Ball!" Said Bell. * Galvantula uses Electro Ball and it directly hits Patrat* * Patrat Faints* " Patrat is unable to battle, which means Galvantula is the winner, which also means that Bell is the Victor!" Said Don George. " Great job Galvantula!" Said Bell. " Galvantula!" Said Galvantula. " You did great Patrat, now take a good rest." Said Sandy as she put her Patrat back into his Pokeball. " I had a fun battle with you Sandy!" Said Bell. " Save your breath Bell, Next time we meet I'm going to beat you." Said Sandy. " Alright, Alright, well I'll see you later! We'll have fun the next battle!" Said Bell. " Yeah, Right." Said Sandy.


	3. Sam Vs Amelia

" Alright Timburr, we're up next!" Said Sam. " I'll watch Vaporeon, Foongus, and Starly now." Said Scarlett. " Okay well lets go-" Said Sm as she was interupted by Timburr who's glowing a Bright White Color. " Awesome! Just like in the last match! Timburr's evolving into Gurdurr!" Said Sam. " Awesome!" Said Scarlett. " Alright Gurdurr, Lets go battle!' Said Sam. " Are next Battle is Sam Vs. Amelia!" Said Don George. " Let the battle begin!" Said Don George. " Come on Panpour!" Said Amelia. " Well, you're already out Gurdurr." Said Sam. " We'll go first!" Said Sam. " Gurdurr, use Leer then Superpower!" Said Sam. * Gurdurr starts using Leer then uses Superpower* " It's okay Panpour, now use Water Gun!" Said Amelia. " Gurdurr, Dodge it then use Superpower!" Said Sam. * Gurdurr uses Superpower* " Hang in there Panpour! Now use Scratch!" Said Ameila. " Dodge it then use Low kick!" Said Sam. * Panpour uses Scratch but Gurdurr Dodges and uses Low Kick and hits Panpour* " Try and use Scratch again!" Said Amelia. " Alright, Gurdurr, Finish Panpour up with Superpower!" Said Sam. * Gurdurr uses Superpower* * Panpour Faints* " Panpour is unable to battle, which means Gurdurr wins, which also means that the Victor is Sam!" Said Don George. " Great Job Gurdurr!" Said Sam. " Gurdurr!" Said Gurdurr. " I had a fun match with you Amelia!" Said Sam. " Thanks I did too!" Said Amelia as she let Panpour back into her Pokeball. " I hope we meet again!" Said Sam. " You did amazing!" Said Scarlett as she was running up to Sam with Eevee. " Eevee!" Said Eevee. " Thanks guys!" Said Sam. " Your welocme!" Said Scarlett.


End file.
